Petty Arguments
by Free Beloved Army
Summary: Arguments are inevitable in a relationship - the smallest of things can set them off. And yes, they can be rather annoying, especially if they're over the same stupid subject every single time. But they can also signify your partner's adoration and care for you. They become an essential part of who you and your partner are; and in all honesty, you wouldn't have it any other way.


"Would you stop doing that already?"

Crimson eyes glanced away from the laptop screen before them for a moment to stare into furious violet eyes over his shoulder, a brow rising slightly as pale fingers removed the newly lit cigarette from the albino's mouth, holding it carefully over the ashtray as he turned ever so slightly to address his companion.

"Would I stop doing what already?"

"That! Smoking! It's horrible!"

A soft sigh, loud enough for the young man sitting on the bed behind him to hear, escaped the elder of the pair as he turned back to his laptop, brushing the other's comment off quickly with a slight shrug of his shoulders before balancing the cigarette between his lips once again while he typed. He'd lost count how many times he'd listened to this very complaint now – over time he'd figured it was best to just let his young partner whine and bitch until the purple haired male got so fed up with him that he'd storm out. Sure, Dell might be ignored for a couple of hours after the Shion's tantrum, but if Taito didn't come back by himself he would just go and apologize; simple as that.

Just because he typically ignored the younger didn't mean his nagging didn't get on Dell's nerves, of course.

"Don't ignore me!" Dell's brow furrowed when the cigarette was pulled away from his lips, watching in irritation as it was crushed in the ashtray before looking up at the thief. The smaller male's arms were now crossing over his chest, frustration written clearly across his features as he glared down at the elder man. He was obviously _trying_ to be intimidating, but it wasn't really working out – had Dell not been so annoyed with the other he would have likely laughed at the futile attempt.

"I wasn't done with that, you know." Irritated eyes widened slightly at the casual comment before narrowing dangerously, and a hand soon found itself positioned on a small hip. Oh, Lord, today was a day where he was never going to willingly shut up.

"I don't give a damn whether or not you were done with it! You promised you'd cut back!"

"I have been cutting back."

"You have not, you liar!"

"I have. That was only my fourth cigarette."

"You've only been awake three fucking hours!"

Dell's brow quirked slightly at that, and he turned his chair to face the other directly, arms crossing over his torso as he stared up at his partner. "Have I really? And you're already nagging? You're worse than a woman, Taito." The other stiffened at the remark, his brow furrowing in further anger, and the Voyakiloid couldn't help but smile. He was cute when he got this riled up. "Besides, you're hardly one to talk; have you been cutting back on _your_ habit?"

"This has nothing to do with me, you prick! This has to do with you killing yourself!"

"And you're not doing the same thing?"

"Smoking does far more damage to a person's body than self-harm does!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Taito was stunned into a momentary silence by the other's offhand comment – how could he brush off _death_ so easily?

"It has to do with everything! You're going to die if you keep smoking so much!"

"Aw, I'm touched at how much you care."

"Dell, be serious!"

"I am being serious. And you're being a drama queen." The elder male waved his hand slightly at the other before turning back to his laptop, earning a darker scowl from his partner.

"How the hell can you call yourself a doctor?"

"I went to school and got my PhD."

"That's not what I meant!"

Dell let out a soft, aggravated sigh, staring hard at his laptop screen. He was never going to get any work done at this rate. The young Shion really did choose the most inconvenient times to nag; couldn't he do this when Dell didn't have a deadline due in the evening?

After a few minutes of futilely trying to block out his partner's voice Dell finally groaned, closing his laptop before turning to face the other. It was apparent he wasn't going to get anything productive done in his partner's presence, so it was time to kick the other out; for now, at least.

"Taito, shush."

"Do not 'shush' me! I am not done!"

"Yes you are. Shut up."

Violet eyes narrowed in fury, but the smaller male reluctantly quieted, resorting to glaring up at his partner, his arms crossing over his chest much like a sulking child's would. Now that the purple haired man had finally _shut up_ Dell could properly appreciate how endearing he was when he pouted. He was far easier to deal with when he was quiet, too – he wouldn't mind him staying in here and simply glaring if the other would just remain silent. But that was never going to happen, so he pushed the idea aside.

"Now, enough. Hush. I have a deadline I need to meet today, and I do not need you distracting me. You can nag me to your little heart's content tonight before I render you incapable of forming a coherent thought, alright? But until then you have to leave." There was a moment of silence following Dell's statement before a light flush dusted Taito's face at the innuendo, and he huffed softly, his pout becoming just a little more prominent.

"Fine. But I'm taking your cigarettes."

"Go ahead; I have at least five packets hidden in here."

"… I hate you."

"I love you too." The albino smiled as he pressed a light kiss to the other's lips before steering him out of his room. "Now go, pick a fight with Akaito or something. Just don't get hurt."

"Hurt? That idiot couldn't hurt me."

"Your former injuries beg to differ."

"… I was drowsy, and he caught me off guard; bite me."

Dell simply nodded, a light smirk on his lips as he shooed the other away. He earned a hard stare from the young male before he turned on his heel, disappearing down the hall in what Dell could only hope was a quest to find his sibling. With a weary sigh he shut his bedroom door, wasting no time in returning to his desk and setting his laptop up again, quickly continuing with his work while he still had silence. It wasn't long before another lit cigarette found its way in his grasp, and he relaxed slightly, doing his best to focus all his attention on his work, and not his stubborn partner. At least now he had _motivation_ to finish his work; the soon he finished, the sooner he could fulfill his promise to the Shion, and if that wasn't something to look forward to, he wasn't quite sure what was.

A light smile tugged on his lips, and he concluded that if _all_ their petty little fights ended this way, he could definitely live with the aggravation. It was a fair trade, as far as he was concerned – he held no doubt Taito believed the same thing, either.

* * *

**Hey fanfiction; long time no see. Four months no see, actually. Does anyone remember me?**

**I have no idea what the quality of this story is, considering I've hardly written anything in the past several months, so I don't if it's decent or not - I'm still not sure if I like it or not. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this rare piece of Dell x Taito! **

**This story was inspired (and pretty much based off) my Dell x Taito role-plays with a friend - this fight happens between them constantly. It's amusing~  
**

**Thank you very much for reading, and I hope it was somewhat enjoyable to you all - if it's not to much to ask, dropping a short review to tell me whether or not you enjoyed it would absolutely make my day. Thank you!  
**


End file.
